


it's getting hot in here (so take off all your clothes)

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gym Sex, Gyms, Jongdae attempts to exercise??, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: jongdae has two new years' resolutions: go to the gym, and find a boyfriend. for someone who hates anything that involved physical work, he signs up for a gym membership anyway, and soon finds out that he might be able to kill two birds with one stone.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	it's getting hot in here (so take off all your clothes)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt code: SWC388  
> Prompt: Jongdae's new year's resolutions are to start going to the gym and find a boyfriend. Unfortunately at the gym, he doesn't know where to start working out. Luckily, the handsome gym trainer saved him from standing around awkwardly and now Jongdae thinks he wants to kill two birds with one stone.
> 
> happy new year! i felt that this prompt was quite fitting to for the new year so i rush-wrote this so i can post it today!!  
> please enjoy! kudos and comments much appreciated!

“Okay, let’s do this, Jongdae.” He says to himself as he takes out his brand new 2021 planner that he bought from some bougie art store in Myeongdong and flips it open. It was December 31st, tomorrow’s already the start of a new year. 2020 felt like a million years, and was horrible. Oh, so fucking horrible. Jongdae shakes his head just thinking about it. The global pandemic that turned the entire world upside down, and he’s honestly exhausted, wanting the year to be over months ago.

Sighing, he pushes those thoughts away and flips open to the ‘new year’s resolutions’ page. He does this every year, and has been at least 80% successful, he reckons. This coming year, he starts to think about settling down. He’s inching closer to being 30, and he does want to have a family on his own someday.

1\. Find a boyfriend _. Hopefully one that has his mind set on settling down too._

_He thinks about the second one, turning to look at the mirror on his right. Humming, he observes his body. He never focuses on how he looked, but maybe he should start? Ah! He’s got an idea now._

2\. Start going to the gym.

Done. These are good for now. He can always add on later so as to not be too overwhelmed or too ambitious. Yep.

Did Jongdae ever think about how he hates exercising? Or just any sort of physical activity in general?

Well fuck.

* * *

“Hello,” Jongdae bows and greets the receptionist, “I… I just applied for a new membership and was hoping to, you know… exercise.” The receptionist had a good laugh on behalf of Jongdae’s anxiousness and nods, “You’ve got your card, right?” He nods. “Just tap in, get a locker and you’re good to go.”

“Oh. okay. Yeah sure, thanks… Kai...?”

“Yeah, that’s me. You can always ask our personal trainers in the gym itself if you need any help, man. It’s a safe zone, here.”

“Oh.” That’s a little relieving, to be quite honest. “Thanks.”

Oh goodness, Jongdae hopes he doesn’t fling himself off this treadmill. Why are there so many buttons? What are these numbers? Incline? What? Jongdae internally groans, looking around to see the other gym people just going about their own thing and probably knowing what _Incline_ is. Still standing to the side of the machine, he presses the ‘Start’ button, before it starts counting down and the running belt starts to move slowly. Jongdae’s shit in the ‘being fit’ department, but _come on_ , even he walks faster than the very slow speed of the belt. He’s sure there’s a way to speed this up. He pressed the up arrow button until it quickens to the pace he’d like, but just as he was about to take a step on it, he stopped. 

How the fuck is he supposed to get on it when it’s moving? He would surely fly o-

“Is there a ghost running on this or am I not seeing anyone?” Jongdae widens his eyes, flushing in embarrassment as he turns slowly to the source of the voice. And he really thought for a moment that he did step on the moving treadmill and it flung him off to Heaven, because _damn_.

\\\

“You’re supposed to stand on this first, then start. Go on, step on it.” 

_‘Ah, that’s easy to follow,_ ’ Jongdae bravely thinks, until he takes one small step forward and trips forward onto the treadmill. He would’ve face-planted, if not for one very strong arm holding him tight around the waist.

“Careful.”

Jongdae swallows hard before he feels his body being pulled up and he comes face-to-face with the gym trainer.

“Hi.” There they were; the adorable dimples that Jongdae wants to kiss stupid. Fuck. He sees the time over the stranger’s shoulder, he hasn’t even been here for twenty minutes.

“H-hello…” Jongdae clears his throat and reluctantly, pulls away (Hey! His arms felt really nice, in Jongdae’s defence).

“First time?”

Jongdae nods, chuckling nervously, “Is it that obvious?”

“Very. But that is what I’m here for.” He smiles again.

His name’s Chanyeol. Male, 1.85m, born in the same year. Contrary to Jongdae’s small built, Chanyeol’s tall and muscular in all the right areas. He is _very_ good looking, yet quite adorable too; his dimples, his eyes, and especially those cheeks that he wants to pinch so much. His large ears are the cherry on top of the cake too. He wants to touch them… _Badly_.

Jongdae’s a goner. _(And a little creepy.)_

Outside the window, two birds fly by. Someone trips over a stone.

* * *

The next time Jongdae came, he had bought a new set of work-out clothes. The ones he does have suddenly wasn’t enough for the gym. It was a very unfortunate day for his bank account, but when he sees Chanyeol immediately approaching him just as he steps into the gym, Jongdae just knows it was worth every dollar of the $176 he had spent. He knows he looks good, so he hopes his potential boyfriend sees it too.

“Hey. You can go prep yourself while I prepare your work-outs for today. I also prepared a list of foods you can introduce to your diet, so just come whenever you’re ready.”

Jongdae had almost begged the other to start off slow. “I’ve never exercised in my entire life.” So, Chanyeol starts him off with a slow walk on the treadmill as he reads off his food suggestion list.

“Broccoli.”

“Fuck no!” Jongdae blurts out before it’s too late, “I hate broccoli, sorry.”

“No worries,” Chanyeol laughs, “Are the other foods okay though?” Jongdae could only nod his head, embarrassed by his disgusted reaction he had given to someone he’s only met for the second time. And his potential boyfriend, maybe. _Hopefully_. 

Chanyeol then gives him a tour of the gym, introducing him to the different equipment and how he can use it in any case Chanyeol’s not available. Jongdae finds his low voice very sexy, and he even took some time to ogle the man’s arms because _God_ , the things he can do to h-

“Jongdae?”

“Hmm?” He forces his eyes to look away and into Chanyeol’s eyes, and the younger man looks confused.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah… Just…” He waves Chanyeol off, asking him to continue. Jongdae makes a comment about how he will only come in when Chanyeol’s working anyway, and the latter would only laugh again and agree with him.

“That’s what most of my clients do anyway.”

They ended the session by talking more about what he’s planning to do with Jongdae’s routine for the next two months at least, and hoping to achieve Jongdae’s end goal of being able to run without being breathless 20 seconds in. Oh, and to bulk up a little too.

“Regretting your New Year’s resolution now?”

“I guess that’s pretty obvious too, huh?”

“I have clients that are so into it the first month, but I won’t see them anymore by March. Only a handful stuck it out till June at least.”

Jongdae sighs, “I might be the next one in your ‘won’t see in March’ tally.”

“I don’t think you will be, but we can only see. See you next Tuesday?”

_‘Oh, he definitely will.’_

* * *

The next time Jongdae came, he made a pact with himself to flirt a little… You know… Show Chanyeol he’s interested. A little wink or two, maybe.

_How does one flirt anyway?_

But alas, that never happened because...

“CHANYEOL PLEASE!”

“Just a while longer, Jongdae. We always need to stretch before we start.” Jongdae groans for a while more before Chanyeol takes pity and lets his legs go. “Okay, before we start on the actual thing, I guess we have to work on stretching first.” That pulls out another groan from Jongdae, “I think you hate me.”

Chanyeol laughs, very _beautifully_ by the way, and says, “I don’t. I care about you, hence, the stretching.” Jongdae stood up and whined at him, “You’re just mean then. A sadist. Can we start now?”

“Fine, we can start with a brisk walk on the treadmill. I want you to try the stepper later too. And then you’ll apologise for not letting me stretch you further.” Jongdae chokes on nothing at the innuendo, but he only watches Chanyeol walk to where the treadmills are and he follows suit.

_‘I’m going to top in this relationship, not you.’_

“Fuck me.” Chanyeol snickers as he watches his newest client on the floor, spread out like a starfish.

“I told you.”

“There’s millions of other things we can do here and you got me on the hardest equipment.”

“Have you tried lifting weights?”

“You told me we’re not going to do that!”

Chanyeol chuckles, “We’re not. So does this mean you wouldn’t complain the next time we have to stretch?”  
“You know I still will,” Jongdae sits up, “And for now, I don’t wanna see your face until Friday.”

“Fine by me. See you then. Remember to hydrate yourself, Dae.” 

When Jongdae leaves the gym twenty minutes later, he makes one last eye contact with his trainer, but what Chanyeol does next almost makes him fall to his knees. Not only did the trainer waved and smiled at him, Chanyeol also _winked_. Too flustered at the action, Jongdae could only do what he did best, he fled.

_‘This man is going to be the death of me.’_

* * *

Jongdae needed to be way more forward. So he decided to try a few things next week.

He becomes very touchy with the other, especially with Chanyeol’s biceps. A few suggestive remarks were also made, although not as suggestive as the trainer wanting to _stretch_ Jongdae up more.

  * ‘Maybe I should consider physical activities outside of exercising, something that I would particularly enjoy and also makes me feel good.’
  * ‘At least my ass looks amazing, right?’ Jongdae hadn’t missed Chanyeol’s eyes lingering at his best asset even long after that conversation was over. A win in his books.
  * ‘If only I had some… rewards that come out of this hell.’ ‘Yeah, it’s called a fit and healthy body.’ ‘No… I meant something that will really benefit me, you know? Something that would make me feel _good_.’
  * ‘I prefer being in pain after a busy night, not a strenuous workout.’
  * ‘Exercising isn’t as satisfying as having a good one-night-stand.’



Well, the last one was a little too straightforward, but unfortunately, Chanyeol did not budge. While he does reply to the comments, Jongdae did not get the exact reactions he wanted from the trainer. At least he’s got a good sense of professionalism, something Jongdae clearly doesn’t have. Chanyeol’s waning though, Jongdae feels, but he needs to work harder.

* * *

His stupid 2021 planner has come to mock it’s owner as they both stared back at each other and Jongdae feels himself losing.

  1. Find a boyfriend _. Hopefully one that has his mind set on settling down too._
  2. Start going to the gym.



He really wants to give up on the second one, but that had only meant also giving up on the first. He’s in a lose-lose situation.

Jongdae starts to think to himself: _Is Chanyeol worth it?_ Well, it’s only been around 6 lessons, and 90% of that time, Jongdae has used it to whine, complain and scold Chanyeol for the exercise he has put the former through. He wasn’t making his money worth it, but that’s not the point.

Maybe he should instead focus on the matter at hand? Scolding his potential boyfriend isn’t ideal obviously, but really, Chanyeol only keeps asking for it. 

Huh. 

Jongdae taps his pen against his chin as he devises a way to subtly but openly tell Chanyeol he’s interested, but simultaneously finding out if the feelings go both ways. There has been very subtle flirting, but he doesn’t know if he could genuinely call that as it is.

He knows the other is a single man, and bisexual, so at least he has a slight chance. Better than none. He decides to write down the reasons why Chanyeol would be a good boyfriend. He’s adorable, sexy, very comfortable and easy to talk to, which is important to Jongdae. He’s a full-time trainer, he has a dog, which Jongdae’s neutral about he guesses, and… that’s it? He doesn’t really know the other well enough other than what’s on the surface. He’s nice… He looks genuinely friendly, so there was a small possibility that he’s a serial killer… He’s bigger and taller than Jongdae, which meant he could be big in _that_ department (Jongdae tries not to salivate at that point), but that didn’t mean Jongdae still wouldn’t top or _at least_ be a power bottom in the relationship. There is _something_ about their relationship, Jongdae can’t pinpoint to what it is exactly, but he’s willing to take the risk and dive right in to find out what it is.

A light bulb suddenly lit up in his head, and Jongdae widened his eyes.

_Bingo._

* * *

“Maybe you should help bend me over so I can touch my fingers to my toes.” He wriggles his fingers and turns around so his back is facing the gym trainer. Jongdae then bends down halfway, groaning since you know… he’s inflexible as hell, but he’s really hoping this would work. Chanyeol clears his throat and moves to the front, holding Jongdae’s shoulders down gently but strongly.

So it didn’t work.

“Okay, okay, I’m done! Let me go!” He pushes himself away, huffing, but his body moves a little weirdly, because he somehow tripped and fell forward into Chanyeol’s arms… again.

“Well, it seems like this would be a frequent thing now, huh?”

“S-shut up… It only happened twice. And the first time, you caught me…” Jongdae stood up straight, but belatedly realised that when he looked up, their faces were just a few centimeters away from each other. And he knows that Chanyeol’s tall, but he really had to crane his head up to look him in the eyes. _It’s going to be a pain in the ass when they’re making out, that’s for sure,_ he thinks quickly. Neither of them looked away though, Chanyeol’s arms still wrapped around Jongdae’s small waist. He smells good; sweaty but good, and Chanyeol’s cheeks are more squishy up close. Fuck, Jongdae really wants to touch them so badly. But the one thing he couldn’t look away is his eyes. They somehow tell so much, and while Jongdae didn’t know what exactly, he wants to know more. They stayed close together until one of them finally snapped out of it a minute later.

“Sorry. I meant to let go… but…”

“No… I get it…” Jongdae looks everywhere else but the taller man, and distracts them both to the dreaded treadmills, trying his best to ignore the spark he had felt a minute ago. 

“Hey, let’s start with that again. I think I can start running this time.”

(He couldn’t, but both of them were too distracted by the earlier events to care.)

\\\

Once Jongdae was done washing up, he gets out with only a towel, like he usually does, and he’s also always alone, so when he sees Chanyeol standing at the door of the locker room, he might have shrieked a little.

“Sorry…” Chanyeol ruffles his hair, looking around a little nervously as Jongdae walks to his locker. 

“What’s up?”

“I was thinking… I’m just basing this off some feelings and vibes I’m getting…”

“ _Vibes_?”

“Yeah… I mean… all your inappropriate comments… and the little action you did just now…” Chanyeol corners the smaller one against his locker, and towers over him, “You think you’re sneaky, but I see right through you.” Jongdae feels his manhood hardening as Chanyeol continues talking in the low, husky voice of his. But he still could muster up a challenge against the trainer, “Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?” Chanyeol cups his face and leans towards the older man. _Finally_.

* * *

Chanyeol comes into the gym, just like another normal day to see if anyone needs any help. He looks around and he doesn’t see a lot of people like he used to. Since the pandemic started, the government has been limiting the number of people coming in, so only 50 people could be at the gym at the same time. He helps out a few people and advises them accordingly, while sanitising the equipment when he sees a man standing at the side of one of the 6 treadmills, looking like he was playing with it rather than running on it.

The man looks very evidently confused, and Chanyeol immediately knows which group he belongs to: the _New Year’s_ group; people who come into the gym because their resolution is to go to the gym, they sign up, come for the first few sessions only to never come again. He approached the man, who he finds much cuter up close, but he pushes the thought away, only to tease him _, “Is there a ghost running on this or am I not seeing anyone?”_

Chanyeol should stop staring at him. He’s aware of that, but the problem is… He can’t. His kitten curls at the corner of his lips, and how mesmerising his eyes are. Chanyeol has never described anyone’s eyes like that… until now. Plus, he finds Jongdae’s whining and complains endearing, rather than annoying. It was really easy to talk to the other, even if all Jongdae does is pouting up to him, which he finds really, really adorable, so Chanyeol’s only winning here. They definitely had a connection, he just doesn’t know whether the other felt the same. Unfortunately, Chanyeol had accidentally allowed himself to slip one day.

_“You’ll apologise for not letting me stretch you further.”_ Chanyeol quickly realises how his statement may have sounded unintentionally… suggestive, so he quickly moves fast towards the treadmills, hoping Jongdae doesn’t see how red his face and ears have become. 

To make it worse, he slipped again, when he winked at Jongdae as he left the gym. He was sure he freaked the older man out when he saw a panicked look on his face and fled the hell out the building at Chanyeol’s wink. Chanyeol couldn’t sleep, overthinking how he probably scared the other out.

He’s sure he screwed up big time, but things suddenly took a turn…

Jongdae starting making all these inappropriate comments the next time he came; and they make Chanyeol want to push him against the wall and fuck him senseless. But… he’s _professional_ and knew he needed to practice a lot of self-control. The smaller man is still a new client after all, and to be quite honest, the last time Jongdae fled from him, it still haunts him _just a little_. 

He doesn’t know why these statements suddenly came about the next lesson, but he welcomes them all regardless. Internally, he’s screaming happily; externally, he keeps a neutral face and only nods in acknowledgment. But at least now Chanyeol knows, the smaller man may be on the same wavelength as him.

“Maybe you should help bend me over so I can touch my fingers to my toes.” He didn’t expect anything to happen, but when Jongdae bends down, his ass grazing near Chanyeol’s crotch, the gym trainer flustered and quickly retreated to the front of the other. He helps Jongdae stretch, to even more complaints, but when Jongdae suddenly stood up and tripped into his arms, Chanyeol couldn’t let go. And they didn’t, for a bit, and he knows that Jongdae is staring back at him too. His eyes are more beautiful way up close like this, and he even has a cute eyebrow mole too… Don’t get him started on the kitten lips, he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about kissing them. The smaller man had felt so right in his arms; Jongdae feels like the missing puzzle piece in Chanyeol’s life (cheesy, he knows). He finally snaps out of the trance and lets go, but Chanyeol thinks he felt a little spark that had struck between them.

‘It’s now or never, Park Chanyeol.’ He determinedly walks towards the locker room, and musters up as much courage as he can on the two-minute march there. His mother always told him to be courageous, and never let good opportunities pass, so that’s exactly what he’s going to. Today was a great time as any, so he decides to save himself from the torture and just fucking do it. He hadn’t counted for Jongdae to expect him there though, so it was reasonable that the older man had shrieked when he saw Chanyeol there.

“Sorry…” He apologises nervously. “What’s up?”

“I was thinking… I’m just basing this off some feelings and vibes I’m getting…” Seriously, Chanyeol… _Vibes?_

“Vibes?”

“Yeah… I mean… all your inappropriate comments… and the little action you did just now…” He ignores how hard his heart is beating as he moves forward with a lot of fake confidence, trapping the smaller one against his locker, “You think you’re sneaky, but I see right through you.” 

“Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?” 

* * *

Chanyeol somehow manages to guide the other man into his office, with Jongdae still only in his towel. The latter moans as Chanyeol kisses his neck, knowing he would be leaving love bites with how strong his bites are. The gym trainer clears his table, papers and stationeries all strewn on the floor as he plops Jongdae on the table, and finally pulls away.

“This is what you wanted, huh?”

“Maybe. Why don’t you show me what you’ve got before I can fully decide?”

“Famous last words~” Chanyeol takes off his shirt and only had to pull off one piece of cloth around Jongdae’s waist for him to be fully naked already. The older man did not miss the way Chanyeol had licked his lips, like Jongdae’s the prey he’s been eyeing for so long, and smirks.

“Got any lube and condoms?”

Chanyeol should really be embarrassed about how he only had to pull the last drawer of his table and out comes the goods, but he’s too deep into his lust to care.

“Wow… really…” Jongdae whispers as he watches Chanyeol lube up in between his fingers and quickly inserts his digits in. “This is the only time I’m going to let you top.”

“Oh, really now? There’s going to be a next time?” Jongdae moans shamelessly at how Chanyeol has found his prostate so quickly, but nodded his head nonetheless.

“Yep. Next time… you’ll be begging for me… _Ah_ … to let you cum.”

Chanyeol chuckles, “Sure sweetheart… But for now, you’re going to be the one to do the begging. Are you ready?”

Needless to say, Jongdae left the gym fully satisfied with the physical workout he had gotten that day.

* * *

Well… They made a compromise. With every workout, Chanyeol would give Jongdae a little reward or some sort of motivation. 

Especially when it comes to Jongdae’s favourite: warm-up/stretching.

And that’s how Jongdae ends up lying down on a yoga mat in Chanyeol’s little office, with two fingers up his ass and Chanyeol lifting and pushing his legs against the older man’s chest.

Jongdae groans, “I hate you.” Chanyeol responds to that by adding another finger.

Contrary to Jongdae’s statement the first time they did their _extra_ workout, it wasn’t Chanyeol’s only time being the top. In fact, they’ve switched quite frequently, but it’s something Jongdae doesn’t mind giving up if it meant having good, hot, kinky sex in public places.

_“Two more, baby, and then you can have your final reward.”_

Their routine changes after that. If Jongdae comes to the gym in the evening, they might have a little quickie in (or two), before Chanyeol brings him out to eat and then sends him home. And when Chanyeol finishes early or has the day off, he’d pick the older man up from work and they'd go out to eat. Their routine quickly became a daily occurrence for them both, and eventually, instead of just ending their nights at dinner, they would end up having sex at each other’s apartments until the early morning and eventually, they would sleep together on the same bed through the night. It happens so often that they both had their own drawers in the other’s room, and both apartments have been quickly christened and memorised.

And with sex, came the aftercare, which Jongdae quickly finds out, is Chanyeol’s forte. They both apparently loved to cuddle, alternating between being little and big spoons, and the giant is very big in PDA. They would also make out intimately, without the sex, to sleep, and it confuses Jongdae a lot to figure out what their relationship is standing at.

It did become hard not to fall in love with him since then, and he really thinks that 2021 would be the first time in his life that he completes his New Year’s resolutions.

Ah, talking about them, Chanyeol found out what Jongdae’s second resolution is, and had a good laugh about it, to the latter’s annoyance.

“A boyfriend?”

“Yeah? What’s wrong with that?” He smacks the younger man, “I do want to get married someday, you know?”

“And how are you going to do that when you spend your free time fooling around with a gym trainer?”

“You’re not the only other thing I do outside of work, you know!”

“Really? Because I’ve been picking you up from work almost everyday and we spend the weekends together.”

“Aha! Keyword: _almost_. Don’t think of yourself so highly, Channie-ya. I’ll find myself a boyfriend by the end of the year. Just watch me.” 

* * *

“Hey, babe.” Oh right, now they’re calling themselves those cheesy name couples would call each other. Except they’re not a couple, Jongdae thinks. Just… friends with benefits. A lot of them.

“Hey.” Jongdae sighs; it was a particularly hard day, and he only wants to sleep when they get home. Whoever’s apartment, he doesn’t care.

“Up to get some comfort food? Or should we order take-out?” Chanyeol rubs the back of Jongdae’s neck, and the latter leans against it.

“Chicken and beer?”

“Chicken and beer it is. Which means we have to exercise more tomorrow I guess.” Chanyeol shrugs, chuckling as the man in the passenger seat groans.

Jongdae watches Chanyeol devour an entire chicken leg in one bite, even the bones, and looks down on his own piece of chicken, barely half-eaten. It’s not like he wasn’t hungry, he just ate… normally, he guesses.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Jongdae shakes his head, “Just one of those days. I’m over it anyway.”

“Hey, guess what?” Jongdae looks at the younger man expectantly. 

“It’s _April_.”

Jongdae doesn’t get where the other’s going at, “And…?”

“You said you wouldn’t make it till March… And you did. It’s almost the end of the month and you’re still going to the gym.”

“For reasons beyond exercising, but okay,” Jongdae chuckles.

“Sex still counts as physical activity. You can still keep fit when you have sex. And it’s the thought that counts.”

Jongdae snorts and takes another bite. He ponders as he chews, and voices his thoughts, “I don’t feel like having sex tonight, sorry to disappoint.”

“Hey, sex goes both ways you know?” Chanyeol looks around, “We did end up at my apartment though, so if you wanna go home, I can send you home.”

“I don’t mind sleeping over. Honestly? I just want to shut my mind off after this.”

Chanyeol nods, “And since I feel bad, let’s sleep in tomorrow.”

“I’m going to sleep in anyways, with or without you.”

“Need I remind you that this is my apartment?”

Jongdae shrugs, “You always told me to make myself at home so technically, this is my apartment too.”

“ _Really now_?”

“Yep. Which very much explains my clothes that have already filled part of your closet.” Chanyeol just shakes his head in disbelief as he digs into his 3rd chicken piece. 

“Why do I think that we’re both going to end up under the same roof sooner or later?”

“Is that your way of asking me to move in? We’re only friends after all.”

“Is that what you think our relationship is? _Just friends_?”

“Um...” Jongdae doesn’t want to answer directly in case they were not on the same page, “How do you define our relationship then?”

“As… _more than friends_ ? I mean… we have been doing things… that _just friends_ wouldn’t do.”

“Really?” Jongdae smirks, “Then what? You want to be boyfriends?”

Chanyeol removes the chicken from his mouth and asks back, “ _Do you?_ ” 

“I asked you _first_! And… I’m older than you.”

“By two months.”

“Still.”

“You can’t pull the hyung card on me!”

“That’s not what you said yesterday~” Chanyeol grew pink thinking back on yesterday’s events, and was at a loss of words.

“Okay, how about this? At the count of three, let’s both answer the ultimate question: Do we want to be boyfriends? Yes or no only, okay?” Chanyeol nods his head at Jongdae’s weird, but effective idea.

**_1…_ **

**_2…_ **

**_3…_ **

“Yes.” “Yes.”

Their faces both brighten up at their answers, but Jongdae ended up smirking. 

“I told you I’ll find a boyfriend by the end of the year. Mission: accomplished.” 

“Ya! Are you using me as an opportunity to get a boyfriend and complete your resolution?” Chanyeol pouts, and Jongdae couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss it away. And he did.

“You’re the best opportunity that I’ve ever chanced upon.”

“Cheesy.”

“You love it though. And this ass. I know you do.” Chanyeol sighs, he does… He _really_ does. 

“Your resolution should’ve been: _go to the gym, to get a boyfriend_ , and not two separate ones.”

“Then I would’ve only completed one resolution. Doesn’t it feel better to know you’ve completed two~?” Jongdae sings as finishes his food. He’s not that hungry anymore after the turn of events. Instead, he got in between Chanyeol and his food, and straddles his legs. “I changed my mind about sex. Let’s do it.”

“You’re too fucking straightforward. It’s not good for my heart.”

“Fried chicken isn’t… but look where we’re at now…”

“But… is that all it is to this whole boyfriend-relationship thing? Just sex?”

“Don’t be silly, Channie. Of course, we’re going to go on sappy movie dates, or romantic, classy dinners, if that’s your thing… So instead of working out tomorrow, why don’t we fit in some now and go on our first official date tomorrow, huh?” 

“Really?” 

Jongdae coos at the younger man’s hopeful puppy eyes, and kisses his nose.

“Yes.” 

* * *

“Wow, you literally fell for me at first sight. Literally.” 

“Shut up. I really didn’t know how to use that stupid machine, okay!” Chanyeol raises his eyebrow at that. 

“I really didn’t!” Jongdae insisted, “It wasn’t like I purposely fell so I can attract the attention of the hot gym trainer.”

“So, you think I’m hot.” Chanyeol smirks.

“I’m going to walk out on you if you don’t shut it.”

So yes, they were on their first date, lunch at a really nice restaurant with reasonable prices at least. And the food was good too.

“But the company’s the best…”

“I feel like our relationship will be based on who would one-up the other with how sappy they can be.”

Chanyeol shrugs, “I’ll win, of course.”

“You definitely win on the ego, that’s for sure. But it’s okay...” Jongdae leaned forward and held the other’s chin, “At least I’m better in bed.”

“I feel like we can never have proper dates without jumping each other.” 

“Well, I’m done with my food. Are you?” 

“That’s all for our date?” 

Jongdae shakes his head, “The date has only begun. We have a long day ahead of us~ First stop: the gym.”

“The gym? It’s my off-day.”

“I know, but… Didn’t you say you left something back in your office?”

“No…?” Chanyeol doesn’t remember saying anything of that sort.

“Huh, I thought you did. I thought we could have a little fun again in your office while we’re there, now that we’re officially dating… but I guess we could christen it some other time...” Jongdae trails off, and Chanyeol finally gets it.

“You know what? Maybe I did forget something at the gym.” He calls for the bill. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/sunnysidechen) or leave me [questions](https://curiouscat.me/sunnysidechen)!


End file.
